Laugh unto death
by Pyra Storge
Summary: Joker has Batman in his grasp because he had taken out more than Batman can afford to lose. What will Joker do when he has none of Gotham, but rather all of those Batman loves and hates. Could justice even stand in knee deep chaos and pain.
1. Sick Games

He soared over Gotham with pride. This was his city. A city he had defended for so long. A city he would die for. It contained his worse enemies, his best friends, and his lovers. But that was all about to change.

Batman landed on a rooftop. He saw a thief snatch a woman's purse. He began to leap down, but something snagged his foot and dragged him back. He threw a bat-a-rang and cut the vine. It was Poison Ivy sitting on the ground. Her hands were behind her back. A cat scratch was across her face, but she did not care. Or maybe she didn't know.

Batman whipped to his feet as the vine fell off. "Ivy, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. Ivy would not answer. Batman approached her. He noticed duct tape on her lips. He took it off.

"Batman," she said with fearful eyes. "He's making me do this. He said he would hurt my her if I didn't."

"Who Ivy? Who?"

"Joker! He's escaped again."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He told me relay a message to you. He said that you only had pick one. He wants you to pick between Robin, Commissioner Gordon, and Batgirl."

"Where are they?"

"By the docks!"

Batman rose to leave, but Ivy grabbed his wrist. "Ivy, let go," he said.

Ivy's lower lip trembled. "If I don't kill you, he'll hurt Harley."

Batman pulled his hand away from her. "I won't let it happen."

"You don't understand. I've come way to far to stop."

"Ivy, what are you saying?"

"He told me to kill others. I've already killed Catwoman and Alfred. Your my last target."

"You... What?" Batman pictured all the years Alfred cared for him. All the times Alfred helped him with his career, his homework, his finance, his emotions, his plans. He was a second father. Practically a therapist and butler, Alfred had given such a good feel to his lifethdoAnd now he was gone.

Batman picked her up by the throat. He was going to trow her off the roof. She would deserve it. No one would condemn him. They might even reward him.

But his mother wouldn't tell him to do this. His father wouldn't approve. Alfred would forgive her. And while some people would tell him that this would be the right thing to do, it wasn't. She was only being protective of Harley. She was different than him. But she needed to be dealt with or she would attack him or escape.

He slammed her head against a brick wall. She was out cold. Blood gushed from her forehead. He put a bungie cord on the end of her feet and put her upside down over a sidewalk full of pedestrians. They would call the ambulance. He used his bat-hooks to swing to the docks. He saw four people in the dark. Three were sitting at a small round table. The Joker was standing calmly with his sickly smile etched in his face. Batman landed in front of the table and The Joker's smile became bigger.

"Finally, Bats. It's a pleasure for you to join us. You know, we shouldn't play with weapons. Why don't you sit down and we'll teach this class why playing with guns is dangerous. Playing games are the special things clowns can give, so why don't we play a game for positive reinforcement."

"You're out of tricks clown," Batman said. "Let them go."

"No. You see, I have you're little Commissioner with some friends. If you don't play, he dies. I'm sure bullets fly faster than bats.

Batman sat at the table reluctantly. The Joker put a gun on the table. A revolver. The Joker put two bullets in the chamber. They were directly across from each other.

" We get to learn about other countries today class. Today, we learn a game Russians like to play. They call it, Russian Roulette."

The Joker removed the bags on all three peoples head. It was Batgirl, Harley Quinn, and the Riddler.

"Mr. J... What are you doing?" Harley cried.

"Harley," The Joker smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you. Unless you live up to the squad you joined. Don't worry."

"Sometimes not right. You're not known to take chances."

"Neither am I predictable."

"Joker," Riddler snapped. "What is the meaning of this? I thought we would be discussing terms."

"Riddle me this. How many what burst from metal and penetrates your head."

"That's not a riddle."

"No, but just like your powers, it's a joke."

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

Joker pulled a gun from his suit and shot Barbara in the head. Batman leapt on him and drew back his fist to kill The Joker.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's not forget about our dear Commissioner."

Batman snarled a low growl. He needed to keep his cool. It was so hard to do, but he could. He punched the ground and sat back down. He passed Batgirl's lifeless body. He grit his teeth as he clenched his fists.

A henchman rushed forward with a blindfolded Robin and picked up the chair Batgirl had fell back in. He put Robin in the chair and and dragged Batgirl back. Joker took off the blindfold. He picked up the gun and pressed it into his hand.

"Pull the trigger," Joker said laughing. "Otherwise the girl dies."

Batman raised his hands. "Robin, wait, she's already-"

Robin pulled the trigger.


	2. Breaking his one Rule

The gun clicked. Batman felt his heart thud immensely and then freeze. Why would he fire without thought? Who would do something so dark without motivation? Without conscious? Without hesitation? Why?

"Very bad boy," Joker said. "You're like a bird desperate for Sleeping Beauty. She touched something much sharper than a bullet. Unfortunately, you want to touch it too."

Robin tried to drop the gun, but Joker pressed the revolver into Robin's hand more sharply. He forced him to point the gun at himself. He curled his finger around Robin's finger.

"Does Romeo want to touch the needle too? Maybe the princess will wake up and kiss Romeo's face."

Robin drew in a ragged breath. "Is she alive?"

"No." Joker pulled the trigger. Robin slumped on the table and blood poured everywhere. Batman did everything in his power to not kill Joker now. He needed to save Gordon. He had lost too much. A ticking bomb of anger was wound up so tight that Batman was was forced to intake a sharp breath through his nose. It was quietly burning in a inferno.

Harley let out a shriek as a piece of Robin's brain landed on her cheek. She was about to get up from her chair when Joker put his hand on her shoulder and held her down. "Don't worry Harley. I told you you would be fine. Now you have five out of six chances."

"What about the other chance Mr. J?"

"Well, then you'll live up to that squad you joined."

Harley stared at Joker in fear. "You said you'd take care of me."

"Harley, Harley. I am. Here, to show that I care. You go next."

Harley picked up the gun shakily. She put it to her head and pulled the trigger. A simple click.

"You see Harley, nothing to be afraid of. I'll take care of you. Don't be afraid. You only have to sit there like a good girl that you are. Be happy and put a smile on your face."

Harley gave a weak smile. "I love you Mr. J!"

"I love you too Harley. Now, give me that gun."

Harley gave Joker the gun. Joker dug four more bullets from his pocket and loaded the chambers. Only one was empty. "Let's make things a little interesting. Damn, I don't know if these are my joke bullets or my real ones. Hey, Harley?"

"Yes Mr. J."

Joker aimed at Harley and pulled the trigger. The back of Harley's head blew out as she crashed backwards in her chair. Batman felt coldness overcome his shoulders and his cape offered no warmth. How could you tell someone you loved them and they believe you before being killed by your hand. The Joker had no heart.

Batman was given the gun by Joker. "Okay, Bats. Take at a shot at this riddle. A bat is given a gun by a clown. The bat aims at a man in a green suit and pulls the trigger. Does the gun fire or not?"

"The gun will be pointed at you," Batman snarled.

"Wrong! Bats, I thought you were smarter. The answser is, it doesn't. Bats can't hold guns."

Batman felt the gun grow hotter in his hand. He aimed at Joker. He was being taunted. Joker smiled widely. He gave a small laugh. He leaned in close and pressed his forehead to the gun.

"You have to break your rule. If you refuse to kill, Gordon dies. If you kill me or our dear friend Riddler, Gordon goes free." Joker laughed horribly hard. "So Bats, what's going to be is on you, for thirty seconds."

Batman wanted to end this son of a bitch right then and there, but why did he let Ivy go. It was right then. What was different now? No, this was the last time this psychotic killer got someone he loved. James still had a chance. And Batman could do it now. Possibly save Gotham forever. Joker laughed harder and louder with his big sick smile. So he pulled the trigger.

The Joker's head snapped back. He was dead. The Riddler scrambled back. Fear climbed to his eyes. No matter what happened, there was no way that Batman could rectifiy what he did. Despite Joker being over the line, there was no way possible he could explain why Batman killed the Joker.

The news would be asking why he hadn't done this sooner. Why hadn't he done this when their children, parents, and friends died. When he first started fighting, he had given the city an oath to bring justice. In the eyes of the law, they might say what he did was right. They were sick of the deaths of their comrades and the their comrades families death. It would send shock waves across the city. To the Justice League. To the world. To anyone who believe killing wasn't the only way to solve problems.

"You... You broke your rule," the Riddler stuttered. "You killed someone. How? Why?"

"My best friends, Catwoman, Harley, Robin, Batgirl, thousands of innocent people. I've had enough of this. I didn't want to do it. Go and tell your croonies what happened. Tell them that..."

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them exactly what happened. Riddler, leave you're life of crime. Know that Batman has broken his one rule and he'll break it again."

The Riddler backed away. He would be spreading word of it the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk pavement. And news reports would cover it. And every hero and villain would know what Batman would do to those who crossed the line. Those who hurt those he loved. Maybe the Joker had won. Maybe Batman had shown that there were lines you had to draw before death was used to prevent anymore terror. There was a time when even civil wars can ensue because of one man. When hurricanes can cause butterflies in men with steel hearts.


	3. The Death of Knight is the Birth of Dawn

Bruce sat in his conference room with his CEO of Wayne Enterprise; Lucius Fox. They were graphing financial strategy for the corporation.

"I believe that our weapon stock is falling behind Mr. Wayne. I suggest we prepare to file for a insurance claim to-" Whatever Lucius was going to say was interrupted by an explosion. It was a fire burning on the table. Lucius fell backwards and hit the ground. Bruce stood up and saw what caused the fire.

Bane was fighting Superman down below. Poison Ivy was disputing Wonder Woman. The Flash was being assaulted by Ra's al Ghul. Aquaman was fighting Viktor Freeze, trying to shoot water and break through the ice. Bruce turned and went to the safe room containing his extra suits and weapons.

He quickly got in the suit and picked up his utility belt. He hand Bat-a-rangs and a grappling hook. He was about to leave, but he saw a little thing he wasn't sure if he wanted to take. He saw a kryptonite dagger he had made. He didn't know who was the bad guys or who started the incident, but his gut told him to take it.

"Bruce!" A voice said behind him. "We're here to take you in." Batman turned and saw Superman levitating a few inches off the ground behind him.

"For what?"

"You committed murder."

"I saved thousands of lives!"

"That's not my decision to make."

"I thought we both stood for justice. We may not like it, but sometimes justice comes down to death."

"So what changed when he killed hundreds of others? What changed? There are other people who cry themselves to sleep over their lost ones."

"And what would happen if you lost Lois."

"Leave her out of this."

"You understand though. Have you ever had to watch your own partners die? Had to walk up to up to your best friend and tell him his daughter isn't coming home. That you finally snapped and had to kill others?"

"This isn't up to me! You knew the rules and you broke them!" Superman yelled. "I just have to serve this country that took me in and right now, my orders are to take you in, one way or another."

Batman sighed. "Then you know which way it'll be." Superman nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Batman grabbed the dagger as soon as Superman hit him in the chest. Batman's eyes vibrated and his ribs cracked as he flew through a building and fell to the concrete. Before he would have met his demise, he shot his grappling hook and swung into another building and crashed through glass. Blood poured from his left ear. Superman was close behind.

Batman was still gripping the dagger with such force that his knuckles were white under his gloves. Batman rolled into the street where the Justice League was on one side of the street and the villains on the other.

"Finally," Ra's al Ghul said. "You care to join us."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because," Bane said. "You took out a complete psychopath and you should be rewarded. You saved all of Gotham. If he hadn't made Poison Ivy kill Catwoman, I would not be here. I feel as though she would want us to avenge her. I suppose by us defending you, we are paying back our debts to her."

Batman was a loss for words. He was hardly believing it. He needed them and because of a affair, he would get them. This truly was a gift.

"I guess... This could be the end," Ivy said glumly. "I'm so sorry Bruce. I really thought Harley was in danger. I'm here to pay my debt to you for avenging Her. You may not now, but I hope you can forgive me someday."

Batman held up his hand. Forgiving was never a big thing for him, but he didn't want to waste time. "Ivy, if you want to live up to your word for forgiveness, become a hero. Don't ever do crime, or perhaps, I might become a killer."

She nodded. Batman looked at Ra's al Ghul. "What are you here for?"

"Joker killed my daughter and you killed him. I am in your debt."

Batman turned to Viktor. Viktor looked back and said, "I need target practice." Batman nodded. Ra's al Ghul touched Batman's shoulder.

"In order to win, you know what will have to be done."

"Yes. Don't make them suffer."

The group rose from their hiding place. They ran at the Justice League. The Justice League charged too. Batman drove the dagger into Superman's collarbone. The momentum still blew both of them into a building. Batman twisted the blade. Superman hit him in the side and broke his rib. Batman let go of the blade and fell onto some broken concrete blocks.

Superman pulled the blade out and threw it down. He kicked it away and was slowly gaining his strength. Batman tried to get up, but Superman pushed him down. It was a strong push. Proof that the kryptonite was slowly not working it's magic anymore. Superman gave a heavy kick and broke even more ribs. One of Batman's ribs punctured his intestines. He coughed up blood.

Batman rolled off the blocks and started to crawl away. Superman staggered back and then straightened up. He stomped to Batman and picked him up and threw him through the glass back into the street. The Flash laid decapitated on the ground. Ra's al Ghul was on his knees breathing hard. He rose and stumbled out of view. A little way out Aquaman and Viktor laid frozen to death next to each other. Bane was skewered on a lamp post. Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy were no where to be seen.

Superman stood over Batman's broken body. Batman looked up at him. Superman shook his head. "This is your last chance," he said grimly.

Batman gave the most painful, violent cough of blood he had ever felt. It felt like he swallowed razor blades while being unable to breathe. When he stopped, he shook his head. Sealing his fate.

Superman started to bend over, but Ra's al Ghul jumped on him and cut Superman's chest open with the kryptonite dagger. Superman roared as he shook Ra's al Ghul on the ground. Ra's al Ghul met Batman's eyes as Superman crushed his skull under his boot. Batman, despite the pain, pulled a kryptonite frag grenade and tree it a the hole in Superman's chest. The ball embedded itself in the cut. Superman started shouting no as it exploded. He was dead before the sound came from his mouth.

Batman wheezed. He had done it. Killed Superman. He had really killed him. Not even Joker could have dreamed of achieving this. Actually, now that he thought of it, Joker totally would have. Batman gave a slight chuckle thinking of the irony that he and Joker were so much alike despite having been on different sides of the law. He laughed until he died.

The only one person still alive in the street was Poison Ivy. Wonder Woman was hanging by her own rope. Ivy was sitting in exhaustion. She heard the sirens in the distance. She rose to her feet and stumbled into an alley. There were a few onlookers in the alley who backed up in fear. They scattered away from the woman covered in ivy. Ivy ran to the warehouses. She collapsed in agony from a sprained ankle. She got back up and kept running.

She disappeared.

Commissioner Gordon was sitting on his couch. He looked up at a picture of Barbara and her mother on the wall. He put his head back in his hands. He heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. He saw Ivy. She collapsed in his arms. He dragged her back surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Gordon yelled.

"Batman... He's... He's..."

"What happened?"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"Turn on the TV."

Gordon set her down on the couch. He turned on the TV. The news was showing a shocking coverage labeled breaking news.

 _BREAKING NEWS:_

 _"The Justice League is no more. It appears the Dark Knight of Gotham is slain and so is the Man of Steel. The villains of Gotham has sided with the Dark Knight and he accepted. The whole Justice League is dead. There is news of the Teen Titans arriving to cover the destruction. Among the fallen is Bane, Ra's al Ghul, and Viktor Freeze. Gotham police suspect another villain is on the loose, but right now, there are reports saying the Prince of Arkam and his bride, former psychiatric Harleen Frances Quinzel are found dead by Gotham docks along with the Dark Knight's partners Robin and Batgirl. The Teen Titans will be collecting their leader's body as Night wing comes to take charge. It is unclear what is of the Suicide Squad now that Harleen Quinzel is officially declared dead. It also appears Selina Kyle aka Catwoman is now found dead. She was found strangled, but no sign of what killed her or who killed her. Tune in soon as officials give more coverage."_

Ivy gripped Gordon's shirt sleeves. "His last words to me was to become a hero and leave my criminal life behind. He wanted me to practically take his place, but I don't know how."

Gordon crouched by her. Technically, the Teen Titans might care for her because of Batman, but they could just as well been vise versa. His cell phone rang. It was the station. Clearly for the incident. He looked back at Ivy. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll see if the Teen Titans will train you. Then you'll be of some use to me."

Poison Ivy nodded slowly. She let go of his sleeve as Gordon grabbed his jacket. He drove to the scene. It was covered in police tape. He stepped under it and saw the Teen Titans. He approached the group. They were surrounding Batman. Starfire was moving rubble, Beast Boy was a elephant helping her, Nightwing was paying homage to the Dark Knight, and Cyborg was collecting bodies. Raven was the only one not occupied with the fallen. She was examining the dead body of Superman. Gordon stood next to her.

"You must be in charge," she said not taking her eyes off the body.

"Yes."

"Why do you approach me as if I'm in charge?"

"Because you have knowledge and that's something I want to have along with trust."

"What do you want to know?"

"If you'll take someone with potential under your wing despite her past."

"Why should I?"

"Because your team is currently the only hero's we have and this girl needs a change from her past. If you train her, help her, give her a meaning, she'll be the new hero of Gotham. Batman even asked her to fill in her place."

"Who is it? Who could possibly want to change from villan to hero?"

"Poison Ivy."

Raven was quiet for a long minute. Gordon waited for her reply. "Okay. Bring her to me and I'll protect her."

 _Three years later..._

He ran through the alley. He had been stealing purses for three years in a row. Every night. He had been known and even made it into the Gotham News on several occasions. He was known as The Snatcher. He remembered the first he stole a purse. It was the day before the Dark Knight and Superman died.

He turned the corner and ran straight into a woman. She was dressed in a green leather skirt and a green rubber bra with a green cape billowing to her ankles. She wore mossicans and she had a simple eye cover mask. It appeared to be made of poison ivy. She didn't look the least startled when he ran into her.

"Get out of the way," the man said.

"You're days are up."

He tried to push past her, but he fell on his face. A vine had snagged his foot. More wrapped around his legs and held his arms down. It burned on his skin. It was poison ivy. The woman picked up the purse that he had stole. She started to walk away when he yelled, "Who do you think you are?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around and said, "I'm the antidote to the poison like you" She walked back to him and put a note in his pocket. "Give this to Gordon when he catches you."

"What does it say?"

"My name."

"What is your name?"

"Dawn"

"Aren't you Poison Ivy?"

"No, Poison Ivy made unforgivable mistakes. She learned from them and decided to change. I am someone else. My name is Dawn. Dawn," she said reassuring herself. She turned and walked away as police pulled up. She emerged from the alley way and gave the purse back to the robbed. Batman was dead. His legacy would live on as a new one began.

Dawn


End file.
